


Spartan's Journey

by EndlessExplorer



Category: Metro 2033 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Road Trips, Travel, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessExplorer/pseuds/EndlessExplorer
Summary: Follow Artyom as he guides his fellow Spartan's to a new home.
Relationships: Anna/Artyom (Metro)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Spartan's Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> I decided to replay Metro Exodus non-lethal, and that, paired with Anna and Artyoms relationship, brought this about. Hope ya'll enjoy!

Anna put down the rag with a sigh. Her rifle wasn’t going to get much cleaner than it already was, and she needed something to occupy her anxious mind. Ever known to be level-headed and calm, there was only one thing that could make the former sniper worry to such an extent and that, was Artyom. Her Artyom. The man who fought the darkness in D6 and won. He, who took down the Nazi’s and crushed them underneath his boot. The golden example of being a Spartan… and now the man that everyone thought had lost his mind.

She could still see it. That glint in his eye and the smile on his face as she told her that he had heard something on the radio as the rockets fell. A sign that life, real tangible life, that existed outside of the Metro. They wouldn’t have to live in the dark with the anomalies, and the mutants that call that darkness their home. They could leave the cold behind them, leave the Metro behind them, and maybe settle on a beach. Just the two of them and their little ones… it was an easy fantasy to get into. Now, maybe it would have been nicer to be like her father and quell that dream, if only to save Artyom the heartache.

Nothing since that fateful day. Silence. Artyom had gone out at least once a week and every time he returned with sorrowful news. He would come back to her, stretched out on a hospital bed as the doctor flushed the radiation from his system. She would sit beside him, reading her book, simply content that he had returned from the surface and not fallen to the elements. The Colonel had lost his patience for Artyom’s wanderlust long ago and every return from the surface would end up with Anna arguing with her father. Stuck between her father and her husband, it was enough to drive anyone crazy, but Anna somehow managed it. Anna picked up a picture frame off the dresser beside her. A woman stared back at her, skin lightly kissed by the sun and a smile on her face. Her mother, and the one person in the entire world that could get her father to listen to reason. What would she think of their lives now? Trapped underground in the dark, slowly rotting away just like the rest of the Metro…

A knock on the door grabbed her attention. It was Idiot and she knew what he was here about before he even said anything. Artyom was home. Her racing heart could finally calm before she would have to stand up for Artyom again against her father. Grabbing her book, she made her way down the myriad of hallways until she reached the infirmary. She could feel the looks of pity coming from everyone. She chose to ignore them. She may not believe in a world on the surface, but she did believe in Artyom. She knew he wasn’t doing this simply to prove a point to either himself or the rest of the Metro. She just hoped that it wouldn’t end with him in an early grave.

She wouldn’t forgive him for that…


End file.
